Hospital songfic spectacular
by marvelgirl12
Summary: its Roy b-day and the YJ team gets tricked to sing for kids in the hospital! put requests in the revew box. robin can sing male or female parts everyone else normal.
1. Roy's B-day suprise

**Hey its im bored and listening to songs month so here are some one-shots of Young Justice. I will still be writing Gender Swap :p and the others but here you go a song fic spectacular\**

"Hehe beat you again Kid Dork." Artemis grinned as she beat Wally in Mario Kart.

"Yeah well..." he grumbled, "best 10 out of 11."

"Dude JUST GIVE UP!" Robin yelled.

Mg'gann was with Zattanna in the kitchen, making a cake for Roy, for today was his birthday.

Connor and Kal'dur hung up streamers.

"Why don't they help." Connnor grumbled.

"Because if Artemis does not entertain them Wally will run off and tell Roy. Remember _His _"surprise" party."

"yeah but..."

"Reconized Batman~02, Superman~01, Green Arrow~08, Black Canary~13, Aquaman~06, Flash~04, Speedy~B04." the computer said

"Its _Red Arrow _change 21." Roy said angry.

"Well mabey I dont know THANK me once in a while for introducing you. But _NOOO _Youve gotta be mad all the time so NOPE not gonna do it." The computer said.

Roy looked shocked and then looked at Dick who was giggling and ran over and takled him. "Why you little!"

"No stop it Roy." Robin laughed as Roy tickled him to death.

Black Canary and Flash laughed. Superman smiled. And the team, excepyt Kal'dur and Wally, were shocked.

Batman cleared his thoat, everything stopped, "We have a very dangerous, league mission for you. Scince t is Red Arrow's birthday we have decided to gie it to you." He handed Roy a piece of paper, "be at this location in 10 mins." and on thet behalf, the JL left.

"Sweet Roy were we going?" Wally asked.

"Um...Star City, the hospitable in Star City." Roy replied.

"So lets go!" Roin said heading twords the Bio-Ship.

Then there was smoke. "THE CAKE!" Zattanna and Mg'gann yelled as they went to try to save it.

"Ok. Lets pick up some cake on the way then." Zattanna said, looking at the ashes of their cake.

**So...How did you like it? Was it good? The request box is open for the team! You can request songs **_**for example: Gummy Bear sang by Robin **_**see like that. You can request duets or solos.**

**THE REQUEST BOX IS OPEN FOR THE FOLLOWING~ ROY HARPER, DICK GRAYSON, WALLY WEST**


	2. Wow Roy a girl?

**Hey im back and this is the 2ed chapter. So here we go.**

"Hi! I'm Ellie." A girl stood in front of the team, bout Roy's age, 19. She had shoulder leanth blond hair, lime green eyes, and she wore jeans with an orange shirt that said "Super Hero Hospitable Singing-Feat. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, Zatanna, and Speedy"

on the back of it was a list of kids from hospitables in different cities, their hoem towns, Gotham, Central, Alantis,Star, Mars, Matraplos, and Hogwarts **(Im sorry but were going to PRETEND that after Zatara became Doctor Fate, Zattanna took up the offer to go to Hogwarts. I'm also going to right a fanfic after that.)**. "Ill be in charge of you thouout your day. I'll send each of you out to sing songs."

"Excuse me...sing...nononono I DONT sing." Roy said, "And its RED ARROW not speedy."

"I'm...im sorry. I just thought you know, that you were cute as a protogai, in youi little yello hat."

Roy blushed, "Well...I still didnt sign up for this."

"No of course not...your mentors did." She pointed behind.

All the menotors, except Batman, were trying to hold back a giggle, Flash waved at the team, Green Arrow busted out lauging. Roy growled.

"Besids," Ellie kissed Roy of the cheek, "How else would you spend you birthday then not cherring up children."

"Well when you put it that way..." Roy sighed.

"Great!" Ellie said "This way." She leaded them to the stage were groups of kids were sitting at tables, some in wheel chairs, breathing mathions, and wires hoked on them.

Robin and KF glared at Red. "What?" he asked "Shes cute...and if you screw this up for me SO HELP ME!"

**Wow Roy really a girl? Can you belive this guy?! Well send those requests IM WAITING!**


	3. Zattanna and fate

**My first request came in...b****y ****koryandrs.**

**Song: Waterloo by ABBA**

"Ok so the first round of songs you guys get to choose but then we take requests, see," Ellie pointed to a computer, "each child has requested songs. So who wants to go first?"

Nobody raised their hands. "Ok so as you guys decide let me introduce you to the audience. But before that...Red can you put on your old Speedy uniform?"

"I...I dont have it."

"No...I do. Wow that sounded starkerish...i mean Green Arrow brought it last week...and I thought it looked dirty so I cleaned it..and."

"Ellie can I just have it."

"Oh...yeah sure."

"Wow." KF leaned over to Red and wispered, "You really know how to pick out the nut cases."

"Shut up."

Ellie was on stage looking at the kids. "Welcome! I hope everyone is having a good time!" A loud roar came from them, Batman and the rest of the JL who came sat in the back at a table. "Well without further ado here is the first singer...the one the only...Zatanna!" A loud roar came from the Hogwarts table.

"Thanks..."Zattanna walked on stage. "Well im happy to be here. I will be singing my faviote song...Waterloo by ABBA."

Backstage, Kal'dur smiled knowing this song well because Zatanna would play it when she missed her dad, and sing along to it.

Zatanna smiled at the crowd, "But before I can sing this song, I need some back up singers." She looked at the kids from Hogwarts. "That table, the one with mostly Gingers! Come up here."

The music started.

_My, my, at Waterloo, Napoleon did surrender._

_Oh yeah, and I have met in quite a similar way._

_The history book on the shelf._

_Is always repeating itself._

The kids from hogwarts, mostly first years mind you, started to sing with Zatanna.

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war.  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more.  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to.  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you.  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo._

Zatanna thought if how Doctor Fate wanted to keep her and how her dad saved her, she would always love her dad. In the back of her mind she thought if she became a beter magithion she would be able to save her dad, thats why she went to Hogwarts.

_My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger.  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight.  
And how could I ever refuse.  
I feel like I win when I lose._

Zatanna thought of how she gave up hope. And when fate let her take of the helmet SHE won...but lost her dad.

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war.  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more.  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to.  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you.  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo._

So how could I ever refuse.  
I feel like I win when I lose .

Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to.  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you.  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo.

The song ended and they were applauded, "So...Whats your names." Zatanna asked, she already knew but THEY didn't.

The tall gingers ones first, "I'm Fred." the other, "And im George."

"And im their brother Ron, were Weaslys." he smiled at Zatanna.

"Im Hermion and this is Harry." the only girl in the group said.

"And im neviel."

"My people!" Zatanna said, more chears.

The kids walked off, Zatanna handed the mike to Ellie, "Wasn't that good." Ellie said more chears, "Next is a girl who is indepented...give it up for Artemis!"

**Ok guys send those requests. You cans send for the following Superboy, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Miss Martain, and Artemis (Sorry guys but i have 7 requests for robin 5 for kf and 5 for Artemis but one person asked HEY I HAVE A REQUEST FOR ARTEMIS so yeah here you go)**


	4. Artemis is not special

**Ok well here we go again. The results~Artemis 5, Robin 7, KF 5, Super Boy 1, Aqua Lad 1, Red Arrow 2, Zattanna 2, and Miss Martain 2. Also someone asked me about the ships: here we go...see before I shipped Spitfire, I shipped traught, "What Marvelgirl12! Yu shipped traught?!" Yes Yes I know and I never realy liked Chalant either, so I shipped Zattanna with Aqua lad, I like Dick Grayson with Huntress ok! (supermartain stayed the same) **

**so my ships are traught turned into jelosy with Artemis leaving Dick for his bestfriend wally without even nowing it, magicwater, and superchick. (Roy is a loner)**

**Song: One Girl Revolution by Superchick (not the remix version) **

"Hey guys!" Artemis said, a loud cheer came, she looked over at "her" group of star city with there green tank tops and ripped jeans. "Did yo know before I moved in wth my Uncle, Green Arrow I lived in gotham?" well that was a lie but it got the Robin fans to yell, she scanned over them and saw her great friend, Barbra Gorden in a wheelchair. Because if getting hurt during cheer leading practice, Barbra had to get sugry on her knee, and now she was recovering.

"Look guys, I know what your thinking _Oh My Gosh! Its Artemis, THE Artemis, a superhero. _Well im not im just a normal girl."

Dick watched her from backstage, he was appertly the onlyone who heard her voice go into saddness, when she said she wasn't a superhero. It hurt him. After what happened in failsafe he didn't want to lose her again.

"So im going to tell you who I am!" Artemis said, the music started, the team was a bit afraid, heck the mentors were afraid that she would reviel her identity.

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

Artemis felt like this WAS her, she was a superhero yet she wasnt super at all. But she would be soon, she just felt like she didn't belong.__

And I'm a one girl revolution[x3]

Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

She also felt like a supergirl with NO powers was lame, she was afraid.__

I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...

And I'm a one girl revolution[x3]

I'm a one girl revolution

_I'm a one girl revolution_

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

A loud cheer, she bowed, said thanks and left.

She could hear Ellie in the back telling who was next but she didn't care she needed some alone time.

"Artemis!" Robin yelled running after her, "Wait up. Wanna walk together."

"I just sorta wanted to be alone. And wern't you about to sing?"

"Nah...i gave it to Miss M...you looked kinda lonely."

They walked in the park, "They'll never know how tough it is, Artemis. To be the one who isn't chosen. To live so near to the spotlight and never step in it." Dick paused...he looked down at his feet, "But I know. I see more than anybody realises because nobody's watching me." He looked around the playground then back at Artemis. "I saw you last night. I see you being a superhero everyday. You're not special." Artemis looked shocked, "You're extraordinary" He turned to leave.

" Maybe that's your power." Artemis said.

Dick turned around,"What?"

"Seeing." paused, "Knowing."

Dick snorted, "Maybe it is. Maybe I should get rid of the cape though."

"I dont know, I like the cape...the cape is good."

Dick smiled, "Yeah." Dick leaned in to kiss, Artemis did the same, but then there was an explosion from the hospital, "Come on," Robin tugged and ran.

**So how was that? Got some Traught and Buffy the Vampire. Yeah all good, Miss M is next dont worry. ;) keep those requests coming.**


End file.
